


Children of the Bat

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Sons of the Bat [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Breaking and Entering, DCnU, Secret Identity, Secrets, Series Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Therapeutic conversation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian knows there is at least one person he can confide in without worrying about it getting back to his father, Alfred, or any of the others.</p>
<p>Sometimes secrets were a necessary evil, one he could most definitely live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love these two. I was so thrilled when they decided to have these two work together for a short time. I'm going to enjoy seeing where DC decides to go with them and what comes of their forming relationship.
> 
> This is just a short little thing, to keep you busy while I put the finishing touches on another 'Sons of the Bat' addition.
> 
> -x-x-x-x-x-x-
> 
> Warnings: This acknowledges circumstances from the New 52 and may have spoilers for character identity.  
> Pairings: None
> 
> See end notes for explanation.
> 
> -x-x-x-x-x-x-

Damian slipped through the skylight window of the warehouse gracefully, closing the window panel behind him gently before padding silently across the rafters. He dropped down into the cover of the shadows, and slunk along the wall making his way through the rows of storage containers, shelving units, and debris as he went.

He made a sharp turn at the end of a row, and barely ducked in time to avoid a crossbow bolt coming at his head. He barrel rolled to the side, immediately sending a batarang in the direction from which the bolt came, narrowly missing the shoulder of the crossbow' wielder. An intentional misthrow as a warning shot.

"Should I even ask how you managed to find this location?" Huntress rose her brows as she stepped from the shadows, fully donned in her costume, sans the mask.

"Tt… Son. Of. Batman." Damian snorted. "Self-explanatory."

"I suppose." Helena nodded to herself, flicking the switch on a lamp as she leaned back against a desk, taking a long drink of coffee from her thermos. "What brings you here?"

The boy only silently stared at her for a few agonizingly long minutes, but she did not pry. Eventually, Damian let out a ragged sigh, and slumped down into the chair across from her.

"To be truthful, you are the only person I can confide in that will not immediately go babbling to Father, Pennyworth, or the _others_." He sniffed, drawing a knee up to his chest. "You are the only… _family_ … that I can trust to not judge me harshly on my actions or personal opinions, or murder me on the spot. I have been told confiding in another can be therapeutic. Granted, I am assuming Grayson intended for me to open up to either him or Father, but that is _not_ going to happen. "

At this, the Raven haired woman genuinely smiled and let her muscles slacken.

"Indeed. You keep my secrets, I'll keep yours little brother."

Damian would deny it later if asked, but he mirrored the woman's smile afterwards.

He made a point to visit her whenever she was in town thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS:
> 
> Huntress, also known as Helena Bertinelli was revealed to actually be Helena Wayne, Batman and Catwoman's daughter from Earth 2. 
> 
> It was shown at the end of the Huntress Miniseries that both Helena Wayne, who was Robin at the time, and Kara (Supergirl) were transported from Earth 2 and trapped in the main universe. It was revealed that Helena Wayne had been Huntress the entire time, that Helena Bertinelli had died years ago, and that Helena Wayne had taken her place whilst her and Kara (Now known as Karen Star, and Powergirl) tried to find a way to get home. 
> 
> Due to the New 52 not exactly telling us what is cannon from prior to the New 52, it is unknown just how much of Huntress's interaction with the bat family still happened. (One interesting tidbit I'd like to bring up is the brief fling her and Dick had!)
> 
> Helena and 'Karen' now star in New 52's Worlds' Finest as Huntress and Powergirl, and recently, in issues #6 and #7, Damian has encountered her and learned of her identity. He agrees in issue #7 to NOT tell Bruce about who she is, and they acknowledge each other as brother and sister. I can see some serious bonding between these two happening. If you haven't read any of Worlds' Finest, I at the very least recommend those 2 issues, and possibly the next few following. Worlds' Finest is NOT participating in the 'Death of the Family' story arc.


End file.
